


An Unexpected Discovery

by VintProtectionSquad



Series: Ways Adaar Might Have Come Out To Dorian (Plus Some) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-you guys aren't...repulsed? O-or horrified?” I ask quietly, and their expressions quickly shift: Dorian's to concerned sympathy and Sera's to confusion.<br/>“Of course not. Why would we be? Just 'cuz you got some tits?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up if something should be corrected

“Cullen, I apologize, but I am rather worn down right now,” I interrupt the Inquisition Commander mid-sentence, placing a hand on the table to my left to keep my sore body upright. “Could we please have this conversation tomorrow? I'm afraid that most of your words will fly over my head anyways.” He looks concerned and slightly guilty for a moment, then he bows his head respectfully.

“Of course, Inquisitor. My apologies. May you rest well,” he says in that ever-professional tone of his, then he steps back and continues towards the war room. I sigh with relief before making my way to my quarters, thankful that no one else stops me to chit chat. As I ascend the stairs I start pulling off my armour, the constricting attire only adding onto my exhaustion. Once I step into the room I drop the undone midriff wrap to the ground, then my belt, coat, breastplate, gloves, and undershirts. Lastly, I remove my chest bindings, inhaling deeply even though it hurts a bit to do so. I should really talk to Solas about that...

“Hey Jules! Bull and I need you for a se-” The loud, unashamed footsteps behind me stop suddenly, and I spin my head so fast it's a wonder my neck doesn't pop. Standing there is Sera, still in her bright white, blood-stained amour, with a huge grin on her face. It gradually melts away, however, and her eyes widen with shock. “...oh.”

“Ah, Sera. I didn't know that you would need our dear Inquisitor's attention too,” another familiar voice speaks from behind her, and a moment later the friendly neighbourhood altus appears at the bottom of the stairs. Dorian stops short upon seeing me as well, and I know that me being topless isn't the problem. It's...what they can see now that I am topless. “...well this is certainly an interesting surprise.”

“I-I can explain, I swear,” I stutter helplessly, panic already rising in my throat and shaking in my words. I step back, arms raising to cover my breasts. _Fenedhis_ , I shouldn't have been so careless. What was I thinking when I just started stripping by the entrance? _Stupid, stupid_...

“You've got a pretty nice pair, I'll give you that,” Sera comments casually, and I feel my face heat up.

“I have to agree with her, actually. But anyways, would you like us to come back later? You seem a little busy at the moment,” the other says in a subtly gentle tone, but the elf next to him elbows him in the arm.  


“Don't go saying that, I need him! Well, so does Bull, but that's besides the point. C'mon, throw on a shirt and let's get going, we don't have all I day.” I stammer incoherently for a few moments, caught between much needed rest, having to appease to Sera and Iron Bull's antics, and being found out.

“Y-you guys aren't...repulsed? O-or horrified?” I ask quietly, and their expressions quickly shift: Dorian's to concerned sympathy and Sera's to confusion.

“Of course not. Why would we be? Just 'cuz you got some tits?” the latter replies in her typical blunt manner, and Dorian gives her an exasperated look before focusing back on me.

“Who do you take us for, amatus? We know that you're still a male, and your body doesn't define that- or shouldn't, really, but I do know of a few back in Tevinter who would disagree.” His face turns sour with distaste, but their words are admittedly soothing. I look down at myself, at what they're currently seeing, but the sight of my chest makes my jaw clench, so I look back to the two of them.

“You'd have to wait for me to bind them again. I...guess I'm alright with you two knowing, but I'd rather it not be anyone else,” I admit, and Sera shrugs.

“Alright, whatever you want; just don't take too long, you hear?” I nod understandingly, and she leaves with a friendly salute. Dorian turns to follow her, but I stop him with a sudden _"mana"_. He looks back, and I hesitate before gingerly going on.

“C...could we talk for a moment? I just...want to clear some things up.” Again, his facial expression shifts to a sympathetic one as he turns back around to come stand in front of me.

“Are you...alright? I don't know how it feels, obviously, but judging by the 'I've-been-cornered-by-an-armada-of-dreadnoughts' look I think it's safe to say this wasn't something you were planning on sharing with anyone anytime soon.” I smile at his words and reach forward to take his offered hand, which is something I need right now. He knows that physical affection is something I'm fond of, and presents it whenever we're alone. It's truly comforting that he's picked up such a thing about me, but that's something to think about later.

“I admit, I didn't think this conversation would take place so soon...or so casually, at that.” My confession is murmured, and he wraps his free arm around my waist in order to pull me closer. He doesn't seem put off by my anatomy, and I'm thankful that he's reacting in such a way (even if he might just be hiding his disgust for my sake).

“So is this why you denied the offer of my offer a while back?” he inquiries, and I tense up nervously for a split second, though I know he's trying his best to keep the air light.

“It was part of it, yes. It wasn't...the only reason, though.” I nearly whisper the last sentence, and when he looks up his brow is knitted with worry.

“I get the feeling that this conversation is a lot longer than what Sera's patience can tolerate,” he remarks, but not in a regretful way. It's more like he knows that what I have to say will make his heart twinge with pity.

“I can tell you that your feeling is definitely correct,” I respond with a rueful smile. He sighs gently before leaning up slightly, and I react by bending to press a kiss to his lips. “Also, I...wouldn't mind if you stayed until I'm ready. I-if you'd like, that is,” I add when we pull apart, and he rubs the pad of his thumb across the top of mine slowly.

“And I don't mind staying, amatus. Not one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Julian said fenedhis and mana because he traveled with a clan of Dalish for the majority of his teenage/early adult years, and thus speaks Elvhen and believes in the Creators


End file.
